magifandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 18
Volume 18 is the eighteenth volume of the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary The Power of the People Despite the great history of the Reim Empire, currently its army is stopped by a thin wall of Borg and unable to move forward. Scheherazade declares she really hates Mogamett and reassures Ignatius and Nerva that there's no need for their Metal Vessels. Then, Reim's army comes on balloons and throws bombs, gunpowder. The flashback occurs which reveals that Reim bet on man-power and a power of chemistry. Scheherazade wanted Reim's people to walk on their own legs. After a moment of continuous attack, the barrier starts breaking. Mogamett can't believe that Goi dominated Magicians with their ineptitude and vulgarity. Scheherazade starts arguing with him. She explains that people can live by themselves and even if Magicians disappeared, they could think with their own head to find a better path. She asks what's wrong with people making mistakes, having a savage feeling, getting hurt, as they continue to move forward with their own strength, their own legs. The barrier is finally broken. Scheherazade says she pities Mogamett's country and its people, as they only rely on Magicians and want to be protected. Mogamett hears as people asks them for help, but smiles and concludes that's a way of Magnostadt and they will oppose Reim with the "power" they created. Sphintus' and Aladdin's Worries Aladdin and Sphintus look at injured people and finds out that almost all of them are Magicians. One of injured begs Aladdin to not leave Magnostadt alone. Sphintus decides to fight for this country, since it's Reim's fault. On the other hand, Aladdin hesitates. He thinks that Titus isn't similar to him after all, since he had Ugo and his life isn't shortened. He decides he wants to help him, but isn't sure if he should fight against Reim. Fanalis Corps He flies further and notices that Magnostadt's warriors are holding Magic Tools. Eventually a big Magic Tool appears and wipes out Reim's soldiers. Aladdin comments it's not a defensive war but genocide. Then, Fanalis Corps comes to the battlefield justifying themselves that they couldn't watch it any longer. Fanalis Corps are doing their best at fighting Magicians like a beasts. Lo'lo' says it's been a long time since he felt like a Fanalis. Myron comments he must have a boner but can't lose and acts as he does, but quickly reprimands herself that she must be refined to not ruin Muu's reputation. Meanwhile, Muu looks for Titus. In the meantime, Aladdin tries to fight Magnostadt's Magic Tool. Titus' Existence Then, Titus attacks Muu. During the battle, Titus wants to explain his betrayal by saying that he became independent human and found people who are important to him, so he can't lose even to first subordinate of Scheherazade. Muu says he is glad for him, but, as he adds, Titus can't live with them because his fate, the way his body is made and flow of time are unnatural; he also notes that it's the same for them, Fanalis, as well. He makes Titus realize what he really is, a monster who shouldn't have been born in this world. Muu then grabs an arm of trembling Titus. However, Aladdin comes to that place and clearly states that Titus is their friend. Even if he's different from others or alone, there will be people who say that they don't care about it. He then asks Titus to fight together. Myron says he's traitor and wonders if he's really worth such a sympathy, but Aladdin encourages them to think together about a solution. Aladdin's Decision Muu asks for what reason did he come here. Aladdin replies that the reason is to stop this sorrowful war. Aladdin takes off the stones which blocked his powers as a Magi, but he gets Magoi from Rukh very slowly. Aladdin and Titus are soon assisted by Myers and others Magicians. Aladdin realizes that using his real powers isn't the only way to fight. Muu announces that they won't retreat since Magnostadt is useful to Reim. Aladdin then asks why is Scheherazade is doing such arrogant thing. He thinks that even though Magnostadt isn't correct, if countries like Kou or Reim won't stop, Magnostadt's people never change their way of thinking. Fanalis Corps vs Magicians The battle begins with 59 Magicians versus 22 members of Fanalis Corps. Myron notices that Borgs of different people aren't the same. Fanalis Corps advance. To stop them, Aladdin connects a place where they are with water, remembering that Fanalis aren't good with it, as it was in Morgiana's case. It does no damage to them, so Myers and others use Lightning Magic to finish still wet Fanalis off. Myers explains that even if single Magician is weak, if they cooperate their power can be multiplied. What's more, weather, water and other natural phenomenons are Magicians' ally. At the same time, Aladdin powers as Magi comes back. Only a few members of Fanalis Corps remain. Aladdin's getting so much Magoi that his body is unable to cope. Muu decides that him, Myron and Lo'lo' will end the battle. By using their Household Vessels, Myron and Lo'lo' quickly defeat a lot of opponents, and so do Muu with his Metal Vessel. They proceed and wipe out Magicians. Then, they head toward a second barrier. They are stopped by three big Ugos created by Aladdin. The Power of Magi Aladdin demonstrates his power, which shocks everyone. Then, he tells Mogamett he's not suitable for the role of the King, and that Magnostadt can't become one with the world, as it's consumed with hatred. After realizing Aladdin really is a Magi, Muu accuses him of being Judar and spying for the Kou Empire. He attacks Aladdin's Ugos along with Myron and Lo'lo'. They are quickly defeated by Har-Har Infigar. However, Muu, Scheherazade and Mogamett are wondering if a Magi only amount to that. Muu notices that if he just kills his enemies, he will be the same as Mogamett. Aladdin replies that he will stop the war without killing anyone. Fighting Spirit Alibaba watches the fight between Magnostadt and the Reim Empire from Reim's fleet. He realizes Aladdin is there as well, and, despite Muu's warning, decides to go there to meet him. Meanwhile, Muu asks how Aladdin is going to stop the war, something neither Mogamett or Scheherazade could do. Then, Aladdin watches his surrounding and tells Mogamett they will protect the city once again. The Reim Empire's army starts to attack Aladdin, who, as they think, want to wipe them out. Magic Ugo then starts crumbling down and becomes sand which sweep away soldiers outside of the barrier. Aladdin threatens to do it everytime, killing the fighting spirit of Reim's soldiers. Then he wants them to go back to the Reim Empire. Muu prepares his Metal Vessel. Aladdin vs Muu Muu decides that Aladdin is the real threat to the Reim Empire and Djinn Equips Barbatos. He then attacks Aladdin, who can barely protect himself. As Muu is going to kill the Magi, his Djinn Equip starts coming off, so he decides to use his Extreme Magic and kill the whole city. In the last moment, he is stopped by Alibaba, who surprises not only Muu, but also Aladdin. Alibaba, Aladdin and Scheherazade Myron proclaims that Alibaba is now the enemy of the whole Reim Empire. He apologizes. As Reim's army is wondering what to do next, Scheherazade comes to the battlefield. Aladdin demands she stopped the war as terrifying things will happen. She retreats her troops for now and wants to talk with Aladdin, Titus and Alibaba. On a boat, Alibaba and Aladdin talks how they changed. Scheherazade smiles as she sees their happy quarrel, shocking Titus at the same time. Then, Alibaba says he decided not to meet Scheherazade in Reim because she would find out him being Metal Vessel user, but she explains she's only one of clones of Scheherazade's real body, which is too old to even move. The Dark Spot She then asks Aladdin about Mogamett's intentions. Meanwhile, Mogamett sees numbers of dead Magicians. Aladdin tells the story he was shown in Balbadd. He hopes Mogamett won't realize Al-Thamen's wish and "the scene of tragedy" won't happen in their world. He then explains about a war that happened in Alma Torran, another world, and Al-Thamen's connections with it. After that, Alibaba gets angry at Aladdin for hiding something like this for so long, and hits him in head, saying he will help him find a solution. After that, Scheherazade asks Titus for a talk. There she says how Alibaba resembles the first person she chose and how she came to love the Reim Empire. She then apologizes to Titus and says she wants him to live longer, but it can't be done due to upcoming death of real Scheherazade's body. As she announces Reim's army retreat to Aladdin and Alibaba, messenger from the Kou Empire arrives. Meanwhile, Mogamett is notified about the same thing. Chapters ''Night 169: The Power Of The People'' ''Night 170: Magic Weapon'' ''Night 171: Prey'' ''Night 172: Fanalis vs Magicians'' ''Night 173: The King of Beasts'' ''Night 174: The Power of a Magi'' ''Night 175: Fighting Spirit'' ''Night 176: Barbatos'' ''Night 177: The High Priestess'' ''Night 178: The Dark Spot'' ''Extra Comic: The Fanalis Corps' Day Without Plans'' Category:Volumes